


Vessel

by kolxhero_0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Inner Dialogue, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0
Summary: Inner conflicts exist within us all.
Kudos: 5





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I was working on.
> 
> I wanted to analyze the inner conflicts each character had, but sadly did not get far.
> 
> -Kolxhero-0

They think I am an idiot and I play the part so well. If they only knew how much hides beneath this mask I wear. I have become a master of deception. Often, I wonder if there is anyone who can find an imperfection in my flawless charade.

This cursed vessel is strong, built to last a thousand life times. The humans to which I owe my existence, do they know how much I must withstand? I hear their thoughts, I feel their pains, I live their struggles. My carcass is a constant clusterfuck of white noise. 

Sometimes, I wish everything would go silent. 

If America is the land of the free, why am I a prisoner? My invisible shackles are tight and the chain is short. Are any of my thoughts my own or am I just a fabricated prop?

I will just keep smiling. Maybe someday, I will convince myself it is real.

* * *

  
Do my apathetic spoutings and fruitless disputes, please you? Ungrateful wankers, you overlook my sorrow. I pledged to you my life and you have the guile to put on an act. Shall I attempt to mend the pieces of my heart that you have torn? In loneliness, I have embraced the bitter taste of grief and regret. 

Was I only a tool? A stone to step upon to reach your objective and later to be tossed aside, like, rubbish. Am I a heartless, cold blood, to you? By all means, let me humor your assumptions.

Go on, love, twist the blade deep within my heart.

I have come accustom to its sting.

* * *

Mon amour, how it pains me. I live while the others must die around me. Under my feet lie their remains, I cannot escape the lose. Is it wise to instill love in another, only to lose them to death? A vicious never ending cycle. Humans are such fragile beings. Why must I love them so? 

I watch in woe as they are born and so quickly perish. Love does not stop with the heart, in me, it will carry on for eternity. 

It must be nice to pass on. To see the love ones faces once more. They do not realize how fortunate they are. 

I wish I could be one of them. 

* * *

I am a phantom. An un-noticed piece of scenery in this world. Even if I were to scream, none would hear my call. Sometimes, I wonder if I really am invisible. I want them to see me. Please, do not ignore me. I ache and anger begins to brew within me. If no-one will take notice, someday, I will force them to. All eyes look upon me. 

Who am I?

There will be a day when not a soul will dare utter those words.

* * *

Another drink, I hope, will with keep the memories at bay. Perhaps, one day they will not return. The monstrous things I have done, the blood on my hands will it fade? The times I have I worn the noose about my neck, too many. Scars, I keep covered, concealed. 

I do not wish to remember. All I want is for the past to stop its haunting. The madness has become my comrade. I fear, it will soon devour me whole. No-one understands.

Vodka, my only friend, dilute my ache.


End file.
